1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an integrated control system and more particularly to an improved integrated control system that controls characteristics of the final controlled subject in a manner that a plurality of controlled subjects that have relevance to each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in order to conduct integrated control, control output is usually determined from various input information including operating conditions and using conditions. The conventional control system is operable on a simple function that represents the relationship between input and output if a characteristic of the controlled subject is linear. However, if the final controlled subject is, for example, an engine which has non-linear characteristics, no functional equations indicating the input-output relationship exist. Thus, control parameters are determined in advance by experimental processes and used for determining output from input.
However, if a controlled subject is diversified and highly-developed, the final controlled subject is generally controlled composed of a plurality of controlled subjects and is controlled by integratively controlling the plural controlled subjects. That is, the control parameters for each controlled subject must be determined to satisfy conditions that the mutual relationships of parameters of the respective controlled subjects are kept in an optimal state to obtain characteristic of the final controlled subject. It is difficult to determine these control parameters through experimental processes in view of time and labor.
Also, it is required to select an imaginary user of the product, which is a subject to be controlled (i.e., the final controlled subject), at a stage of design or a stage of setting process before shipping and then to design or set the product to be adapted to the user""s characteristics (such as preference, skill and personality) and using conditions. However, due to multifariousness of the user""s characteristics and using conditions, it is almost impossible to provide products that can satisfy all users so far.
It may be an idea that a product is to be re-settable by the user per se who will have bought it so as to be adapted to his or her characteristics and using conditions. As described above, however, such a product has a plurality of subjects to be controlled and the subjects have relevance to each other. It is quite difficult even for a highly educated expert in this field to reset the product in reserving optimal relationships of all control parameters of the subjects to be controlled.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved integrated control system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an integrated control system whereby control parameters of controlled subjects can be easily determined even though a plurality of mutually related subjects exist and then a final controlled subject is allowed to have characteristics that can be always adapted to characteristics of every user and/or using conditions.
In accordance with one aspect of this invention, a control system is for controlling performance of a machine used by a user. The machine is operable by causative signals. The performance of the machine is indicatable by indicative signals. The control system is provided with control modules programmed to output the causative signals when receiving pre-selected signals. The input-output relationship of each control module is regulated by at least one control parameter. Processing units are also provided that are programmed to output at least one control parameter to the respective control modules when receiving indicative signals from the machine. The input-output relationship of each processing unit is regulated by coefficients. Selection-signal generation units are further provided that are programmed to output selection signals when receiving interaction signals from the user and/or pre-set target values. Genetic algorithm units are still further provided that are programmed to select fitted coefficients based on the selection signals when using as genes the coefficients from the respective processing units. The selected fitted coefficients replace the coefficients used in the respective processing units to update the input-output relationships of the respective processing units. Thereby the input-output relationships of the respective control modules are updated.
In accordance with another aspect of this invention, a control system is for controlling performance of a machine used by a user. The machine is operable by causative signals outputted from control modules when the control modules receive pre-selected signals. The performance of the machine is indicatable by indicative signals. The input-output relationship of each control module is regulated by at least one control parameter. The control system is provided with processing units programmed to output at least one control parameter to the respective control modules when receiving indicative signals from the machine. The input-output relationship of each processing unit is regulated by coefficients. Selection-signal generation units are also provided that are programmed to output selection signals when receiving interaction signals from the user and/or pre-set target values. Genetic algorithm units are further provided that are programmed to select fitted coefficients based on the selection signals when using as genes the coefficients from the respective processing units. The selected fitted coefficients replace the coefficients used in the respective processing units to update the input-output relationships of the respective processing units. Thereby the input-output relationships of the respective control modules are updated.